


Toxic Delectation

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Um, drabble porn?





	Toxic Delectation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=cyanidecoffee)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/cyanidecoffee/)**cyanidecoffee** to show my appreciation for daring to beta whorecrux!porn.  


* * *

Emerald green eyes looked up at Draco from between his legs, casting a devious stare as though they were plotting some evil scheme. Draco fought to keep them in his direct focus as his cock was engulfed by Harry's hot mouth, swallowed whole over and over again, each suction tighter than the first.  
  
Strong dark arms wrapped around his, pale white flesh intertwining with deep brown. Blaise's voice was in his ear, low and husky, whispering obscenities and eternal declarations of love as he thrust his cock in and out of Draco's arse.  
  
Leaning his head back against Blaise's shoulder, Draco grabbed handfuls of Harry's hair and groaned loudly as he went over the edge. Panting heavily, he heard a faint _pop_ as Harry released his cock and crawled up his sweaty body to share his taste in a heated kiss.  
  
Blaise growled directly into Draco's ear before sinking his teeth into the dip his neck and gripping his hips _hard_ as he buried himself to the hilt one last time. Now spent, he fell onto his back, pulling Draco and Harry down with him.  
  
Harry abruptly broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Draco's shoulder as Blaise cast _Finite Incantatem_ , thus allowing the magical cock ring to disappear. As per prior instruction, Harry shoved his aching cock inside Draco's arse and waited for his Master's next command.  
  
"Come," said Blaise.  
  
Harry's entire body shuddered out his orgasm and he promptly collapsed on top of the other two. Breathlessly, he lifted his head up and attempted to look into both pairs of eyes at the same time.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Blaise smiled sinfully and gave his submissive lovers each a kiss to the cheek.  
  
"Because love is more toxic when it mingles."


End file.
